The Dead Ringers
Plot As a player piano feeds the musical notes to the music roll machine via a microphone, The Caped Crusader mentally visualizes the chords which will make the cutting devices to puncture the outlines of their bodies. The Dynamic Duo save themselves by outshouting the piano with bad Bat-singing. Batman and Robin quickly apprehend Harry and his pack of Piano Movers and take them to Police HQ, where they reveal that a master criminal named Fingers is the ringleader...only to have Harry sprung from the hoosegow by his criminal attorney, Alfred Slye. Convinced that Chandell and Fingers are one and the same, and deducing his plan to do away with Bruce and Dick and marry up with Aunt Harriet, The Dynamic Duo form a trap for The Precarious Pianist. They arrange for their own deaths by faking an explosion in the darkroom set up in the front hall. Immediately upon learning that Chandell, after marrying Aunt Harriet, is going straight and abandon them, Harry and Doe, Rae, and Mimi decide to take matters into their own hands. The girls put Chandell to sleep with their bewitching bagpipes. Mr. Slye shows up and informs Harry that he won't be able to claim The Wayne Fortune until the will is settled in 11 years...and then presents his client with a staggering $100,000 bill, payable by midnight, or he will be brought back to jail. Believing Slye's fees are too high, Harry orders his beauties to work him over with their bagpipes, too. Chandell and Slye are then tied to the conveyor belt leading into the same music roll machine which failed to do in The Dynamic Duo earlier. Masquerading as Chandell, Harry pays a visit on Harriet, who immediately spots him for a phony and tries to take him by citizen's arrest at gunpoint ("As they say in the movies, 'stick up your mitts!'!"), but is overcome, along with Alfred, by the spellbinding sound of the girls' bagpipes. Harry transports the two in a packing case and sprays it with machine-gunfire, only to watch in shock as The Dynamic Duo, protected by The Batshield, leap out and capture the gang, and rescue Chandell and Slye from the monstrous music roll machine. Harriet receives a medal by The GCPD for bravery; then is saddened to learn that Chandell has broken their engagement and is going on a long year "world tour" (behind bars, with Doe, Rae, Mimi, the piano movers and evil twin Harry!) In prison Chandell plays his piano and charms nearly all of his former criminal accomplices with his singing about if he had wings he fly out of prison his piano wears prison stripes(!) the only "sour" note is by brother Harry who vows to bust out of prison. NEXT WEEK The Penguin waddles again! Appearances Individuals *[[Batman (Adam West)|Batman] *Robin *Alfred *Commissioner Gordon *Chief O'Hara *Mrs. Cooper *Liberace as "Fingers" Chandell/Evil twin Harry *Marilyn Harold as Doe *Edy Williams as Rae *Sivi Aberg as Mimi *Fred Carson as Henchman *Chuck Hicks as Henchman *Jack Perkins as Henchman *James Millhollin as Alfred Slyde *Eddie Ness as Millionaire *Warren Miller as Cab Driver *Diane Farrell as Sally *Jeffrey Sayre as Ticket Clerk Locations Behind the scenes *Reported this was the Highest rated episode of the series See Also List of Batman (1960s series) Episodes 2.50